Anniversary
by Chibi Kitty
Summary: Take a look into the lives of Oliver and Enrique. If you're all really good, just maybe I'll do another chapter, you just have to R&R first.
1. Anniversary

This is a one shot fanfic mainly because I'm out of Ideas. I wrote it during school which means it might not be too great! But I'm not one to stop you from reading and reviewing this story! Anyway, INJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Beyblade what so ever. If you're talking about the plot then yeah, that's mine. Other then that I do not own Beyblade.  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver sat outside in one of the Paris coffee shops that were near the water and only opened at sunset for the romance part of Paris.  
  
"Hey, there Oliver!" Enrique called walking over to Oliver's table.  
  
"Enrique! What did I do to deserve the great honor of your presence?" Oliver asked jokingly.  
  
"I came to see you. Ask you how you are doing." Enrique said while siting down.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Oliver placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"I'm ok." A pause.  
  
"I know you didn't come all this way just to see how I was. What's your real reason? If you tell me you'll get something for it."  
  
"Did you forget what day it is today?" Enrique asked changing the subject. Oliver blinked.  
  
"Apparently." Enrique rolled his eyes.  
  
And here I was thinking that the girls were the ones that remembered this day."  
  
"I'm not a girl now am I?" Oliver asked with sarcasm. Oliver sighed when his partners face took that of an annoyed look. "What day is it?"  
  
"Our anniversary!" Enrique exclaimed. Oliver blinked.  
  
"Really?" Enrique slapped his forehead and groaned. He knew Oliver could be slow some times but this was beyond nuts.  
  
"Yes really!" Oliver blinked yet again.  
  
"Oh, so that's why I got this for you." Oliver pulled out a small package from his pocket.  
  
"What's this?" Enrique asked, blinking at it.  
  
"Open it and see!" Enrique took the small package and pealed off the paper.  
  
"Oh wow! It's great!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Of corse." Enrique pulled out the silver chain with a little tag attached to it.  
  
"Read what it says!" Enrique looked on the back of the tag and red aloud. "Enrique and Oliver. Love always blooms for you." Oliver smiled brightly at his partner.  
  
"You little prankster. Here I was thinking you truly forgot what day it was."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's nice. Can I have my gift?" Oliver asked. Enrique rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah, so selfish. But here." Enrique handed Oliver his package. Oliver opened it up, pulling out a white teddy bear holding a red rose.  
  
"Oh my. Enrique.thank you!" Oliver stood up and hugged Enrique. "You're the best."  
  
"Of corse I am." Enrique teased. Oliver hit Enrique over the head.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my place." Oliver and Enrique got up, each with their own gifts.  
  
"Let's go." Before they took off home they shared a sweet kiss.  
  
"I told you, so do I get t hat something now?" Enrique asked. Oliver his Enrique over the head.  
  
"Shut it, you're ruining the moment." Oliver snapped. Enrique laughed and hooked his arm around Oliver's waist as the two walked home, sun setting behind them with an orangy glow.  
  
Well now, I hope you like my fast 10-minuet class story. I'd really like to know what you think of it. Which means you have to.R&R! Thanks! 


	2. Christmas Eve

Hey there. Don't hurt me. I know I still have to update my other story but I'm lacking in humor right now and it's summer so I'm not going to get around to it. Anyway. This just popped into my head after I was rereading Anniversary so I guess you could call it it's sequel. Oh and don't hurt me for the bad spelling. I DO us spell check. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Beyblade what so ever. If you're talking about the plot then yeah, that's mine. Other then that I do not own Beyblade.  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enrique sat at a table in the mall's eating center. He was waiting for his French. green haired lover to show up.  
  
"Enrique!" Enrique turned his head and saw the green haired boy walk up to him. "Sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting here." Enrique stood from where he was sitting and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Olli, I wasn't waiting long," Enrique and Oliver headed up the escalator as Enrique continued. "So, did you get lost again or just have bad traffic?" Oliver glared at Enrique.  
  
"How dare you say I'd get lost. So there was that one time. I was new here, what do you expect?" Oliver asked in a huff. Enrique gave Oliver a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Enrique held up his hands as a forum of surrendered.  
  
"It's ok. So, can we go Christmas shopping now?" Oliver asked. Enrique nodded and stepped off the escalator with Enrique on his heals. Enrique laughed at his impatient friend and nodded.  
  
"Yes. So where would you like to go?" The moment the words were out of his mouth Oliver was pulling him to a near by cloths store.  
  
It went on for a few hours, Oliver would see a store he'd like to see and he'd pull Enrique in after him. Finally Oliver had declared that he was done. He had bags draping off of him while Enrique too was loaded though with most of his things. Enrique had in fact only bought around 10 bags of worth. Enrique had his butler pick them up and drive them back to his home. Enrique and Oliver sat on the carpeted floor in front of the crackling fire in Enrique's bed room.  
  
"Here, I got this for you." Enrique pulled a package that he had brought while Oliver was looking at something in one of the stores.  
  
"When did you find time to get that? I was watching you the whole time and saw every thing you got." Oliver eyed him up and down. "you didn't steal it did you?" Enrique's mouth unhinged and hung opened.  
  
"No! I'd never do a think like that. You were in the change room so I went and bought this." Enrique handed Oliver the small wrapped box.  
  
"Are you sure?" Oliver looked at the box and then back at Enrique who nodded.  
  
"I'm positive. Now open it." Oliver did just that though he took great care in taking off the wrapping paper. He carefully opened the brown box and gasped.  
  
"Oh.Enrique!" Oliver pulled out the mini glass unicorn and held it in the palm of his hand. "It's beautiful!" Enrique smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Oliver placed the fragile creature on the polished table and sat down in Enrique's lap. Enrique looked a little startled. Oliver grinned and pulled Enrique into a kiss. Behind them the Grand Father clock chimed 12:00 and the two lovers pulled apart.  
  
"Marry Christmas Oliver." Enrique murmured and kissed Oliver again.  
  
"Marry Christmas to you too." Oliver smiled and lay his head on Enrique's chest and dozed off. Enrique looked out the window, fresh snow flakes were falling past his window.  
  
"Marry Christmas Olli, I love you." Oliver smiled and buried deeper into Enrique. "Sweet dreams"  
  
~*~  
  
There what do ya think? I know it's not the right time of the year for this but hey! It's cute and it popped into my thoughts so there ya go. Another 10 minuet peace of romance writing. R&R! 


	3. Valentines Day

Hey there! I'm back!  
  
Random People - AHHHHH! :: Runs away ::  
  
Yeah that's right RUN!!!! HAHAH! ~Ahem~ Anyway, I know a few of you that reviewed liked my story and want more, so here it is! Oh.by the way, this story is dedicated to my friend! We are both Enrique/Oliver lovers. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade what so ever. Unless you're talking about the plot then yeah, that's mine. Otherwise I do not own Beyblade.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver sat in front of a mirror, looking at himself. Today was February the 14th, Valentines day. Oliver was feeling extremely giddy. Sure Enrique and he had been going out for two years now but the thought of Enrique planning a hole day of fun was just too much for him. Cheeking him self over one more time Oliver headed down stars to wait in the living room for Enrique. Not long after the doorbell rang. Oliver stood up and hurried to the door. He cheeked himself once again in the mirror. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a thin black wind baker over it. His blue pants were a little on the baggy side yet it still showed off Oliver's figure. After making sure he was in cheek he opened the door. There stood Enrique clad in a light blue shirt and a darker one pulled over the t-shirt. His blue pants were also in the same style as Oliver's though it made Enrique look more handsome in Oliver's eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Enrique asked after looking Oliver up and down.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver nodded; trying to keep his cool he stepped out of the house and shut the door after him. "Where are we going?" Oliver asked. Enrique grinned and shrugged. The two walked down the path and threw the gates.  
  
"We, my dear friend are going shopping." Oliver nearly fell over. Enrique never wanted to go shopping.  
  
"Come again." Enrique chuckled and slipped his arm around Oliver's waist.  
  
"We're going to go shopping. You my friend need a something very important for what I have planed." Oliver looked up at Enrique who was trying to keep a strait face.  
  
"What are we going shopping for?" Oliver asked suddenly very unsure weather he wanted to be answered.  
  
"A swim suite." Oliver nearly fell over yet again though this time he only faltered a bit.  
  
"A swim suite? What for?" Enrique looked down at Oliver and winked.  
  
"That is a secret." Oliver pouted as the two continued to the mall.  
  
"I can't believe you made me get a new swim suite!" Oliver cried as he flung his shopping bag at Enrique. Enrique took the bag and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Enrique asked.  
  
"It's ROBERT'S HAIR COLOR!" Oliver shrieked. Enrique flinched a bit but continued to grin.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It picks up the colours of your eyes." Oliver stood there and gawked.  
  
"Are you saying that my eyes are the same colour as Robert's hair?" Enrique gulped and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't mean that at all! I swear!" Oliver smiled and hugged Enrique.  
  
"I know." Enrique sighed and wrapped his arm around Oliver and kissed the top of Oliver's head.  
  
"Let's get going then." Oliver nodded and the two went back to walking down the street. A little while latter Oliver found out why he needed a bathing suite. For the two of them was standing in front of a very large and wet water park.  
  
"Oh wow." Enrique laughed.  
  
"Reddy to have some fun?" Oliver nodded. "Well, don't just stand there let's go." Enrique took Oliver's wrist and led him to the changing rooms where the two of them changed into their bathing suites. Enrique led Oliver back to the park and then to a tube ride.  
  
"This is so cool." Oliver said. Enrique nodded. "And it's half price for people with green hair!? What?" Oliver wanted very much to punch the sine but Enrique had already pulled him over to the both and paid.  
  
"Get a tube and let's go." Oliver and Enrique grabbed a tube and set them in the water before setting in them and off they went. They spent a good hour on the tube ride going around the park and down little rapids that the park made for fun.  
  
"That was a blast." Oliver said as he and Enrique dried off.  
  
"No kidding." Enrique said as he changed into his clothing.  
  
"So now what are we doing?" Enrique looked over at Oliver who was mostly dressed.  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The park."  
  
"The park?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. Enrique nodded and pointed at a posted that was taped to the wall. Oliver walked over to it to take a better look. "Singing, dancing, craft making, eating, it's all here. Just come down to our February 14th celebration at the Saint Ann's hill side park." Oliver nodded in approval.  
  
"Come on." Oliver walked back over to Enrique and quickly kissed him on the lips. "What? That's it?" Oliver nodded and winked.  
  
"If you be a really good boy you just might get more latter." Enrique grind.  
  
"I think I can do that." Oliver and Enrique both cracked up laughing as they made their way to the park. Once there they chose a place on the ground so they could watch the stage where the acts were to be put on. They both had a sandwich, a drink, and a slice of cake on a plate that was in front of them. They spent a good hour eating and watching the acts. "Now," Enrique said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "We go to the craft making." Oliver stood too and whipped himself off as well. "They're making silk painted scarves."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Enrique nodded.  
  
"Follow me." Enrique and Oliver left that area of the park and headed to another part where tables were set up with paint and scarves. They sinned up and took a scarf to work on. Enrique's was multi colour that was blended together to make a very unique look. Oliver's had a very unique design of some sort on his. They took them and put them into Enrique's bag. By now it was nearing five pm. "Time for supper. I think you'll like it,"  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"It's a dinner theatre." Oliver's eyes lit up.  
  
"No way! I heard that that place was booked up months in advanced." Oliver eyed Enrique who was grinning. "Just how long have you been planning this?"  
  
"A very long time." Oliver smiled and hugged Enrique.  
  
"You'll get more then a kiss latter tonight." Enrique laughed and pulled Oliver into a deep kiss. "That.was.wonderful." Enrique laughed again.  
  
"We should get going. We don't want to be late." Oliver nodded and the two hurried off to the dinner theatre. It turned out to be one awesome dinner with the actors interacting with the audience. Oliver found himself latter that night laying on top of a blanket that was spread out on his balcony staring up at the midnight sky.  
  
"So, how did you like today?" Enrique asked as his hand absentmindedly played with Oliver's hair.  
  
"It was a day I shall never forget and hold dear to me." Oliver said as he lend onto Enrique.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it." Enrique mumbled as he hugged Oliver close to him. Oliver snuggled closer to Enrique and smiled.  
  
"Today was the best day of my life."  
  
"I know, love. It was the best day of mine too." Enrique stared at Oliver.  
  
"I love you Enrique."  
  
"I love you too Oliver." Enrique bent down and kissed Oliver before staring back up at the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you go. Chapter three. I hope it was just as good as the other two chapters. Jest let me know if you want them to keep coming, in other words R&R. 


End file.
